Blair and Serena as Twins!
by Beaney 4
Summary: This is a short story that portrays Blair and Serena as younger twins with a plot twist.


**Blair and Serena as Twins!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is using the names of the two girls from Cecily von Ziegesar's Gossip Girl.

**Authors Note: **This is actually a story that I had to do for a Science assignment and as I am currently in love with Gossip Girl at the moment I decide to use the two girls name. The task was to describe a disease and I chose meningococcal and to write about the disease and its symptoms including the antibiotics to cure it. This is my first published fic but my others will not be assignments and will be far better and include more characters. Please Rate and Review anyway.

Xoxo

Beaney 4

* * *

Chapter One

There once were two little girls who were twins. They had just finished school for the day and their mum picked them up to take them to their gymnastic lesson.

'' Mamma the sun's really bright today'' said Serena.

''yehh mum Serena's right it's really hot and sunny'' agreed Blair.

'' No it's not girls. Stop trying to get out of going to your lesson your father and I pay a lot of money to send you there and you should appreciate it more.

''But mummmmmmm I'm tired and so is Serena'' Blair moaned

''Girls that is enough if you want ice cream for dessert tonight then their will be no more talk about this nonsense.

Later after Gym

''Mrs….. I'm a bit concerned about your daughters today''

''Why, were they misbehaving again''?

'' No actually quite the opposite Serena began to vomit and Blair fell asleep waiting for her turn''. '' Are they alright? Is everything fine at home, no illnesses?

'' Really are they ok? Where are they? Yes yes everything's fine at home nobody's ill.''

'' Come with me Liz is taking care of them Serena stopped throwing up a hour ago and then fell asleep next to Blair, I really think you should take them to the doctor as obviously their not well.''

They round the corner to see Blair and Serena curled up next to each other on big colourful bean bags fast asleep.

'' Blair sweetie , Serena sweetie time to wake up and go home to see daddy. ''

Blair opened her green eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times

''mama? Why are you here its not time to go yet is it ? ''

'' Yes darling it is you fell asleep and now its time to go''

''Serena Serena wake up its time to go '' Blair said shaking her twin gently.

'' No go away I want to sleep'' Serena mumbled without opening her eyes

''Mums here''

''Really?''

''Yes now get up ''

Blair sat up and then tried to stand. '' Mum I'm not feeling to well I'm really dizzy and everything is spinning in circles''.

''Serena honey can you hold Liz's hand while I carry Blair to the car?''

''Yes mummy''

'' I think we are going make an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow for you two''.

Next Day at the Doctor's

'' We are ready for you now'' the reception lady said

''Welcome long time no see, yesterday you seem pretty upset to me on the phone and said it was urgent''.

'' Yes it started yesterday Serena and Blair both started to complain about how bright the light was and that they were both really really tired. I thought they were trying to get out of going to gymnastics but when I picked them up I found out that Serena had been throwing up for a hour and Blair just fell asleep waiting for her turn. Blair also became nausea and had a really high fever last night. Serena had big bruises on her back and is refusing to eat ''.

''I will have to run some tests but it seems like the twins have meningococcal, hopefully we have caught it early enough to be able to treat it quickly''. '' Often the symptoms include fever's, vomiting, turning away from bright lights, tiredness, bruises, and refusing to eat. ''

'' Will they be all right in the long run? How do you cure them?''

'' Well as I said hopefully we have caught it early enough and can cure it with a course of antibiotics. However I will have to admit the girls to the hospital as meningococcal can be transmitted to others via close contact, you and your husband will also be given a short course of antibiotics to make sure that you do not also get it.''

''Thank you for your help and advice''.

'' My pleasure, you will have to go to the hospital straight away though so that the girls to not get any worse. I will call and send the hospital all the information so they are ready when you arrive. Please go straight to emergency and state your name and that the twins have meningococcal and you will be taken cared of.''

''Thank you again, come on girls lets get going''.

''Bye Bye Serena bye bye Blair hope you get better soon''.

The End

The End


End file.
